


Towaie

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Slow Burn, Stripper AU, no será explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: El plan era cenar algo, ponerse al día e irse a dormir, seguro profundamente por las cervezas que beberían durante la cena; una cena agradable junto a su hermano. La idea era llegar a casa a las 12 de la noche, máximo, y cuando consiguió acordarse de mirar su reloj, sintió una punzada de culpa pasar por su cuerpo al ver que marcaba las 2:55 AM.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Kudos: 1





	Towaie

La idea no era terminar ahí esa noche.

El plan era cenar algo, ponerse al día e irse a dormir, seguro profundamente por las cervezas que beberían durante la cena; una cena agradable junto a su hermano.

La idea era llegar a casa a las 12 de la noche, máximo, y cuando consiguió acordarse de mirar su reloj, sintió una punzada de culpa pasar por su cuerpo al ver que marcaba las 2:55 AM.

La idea era llegar a las 12 y dormir, no estar en un stripclub a las 3 de la madrugada.

Con un suspiro, se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su alrededor; había una extraña combinación entre butacas y asientos de madera cubiertos de cuero y velvet, y una estela que recorría todo el lugar, con una mezcla de tabaco y humo de máquina. Yoh suponía que su función era darle un poco de misticismo al lugar y la verdad es que no estaba del todo seguro si le estaba costando ver por esa ambientación, o por todo el alcohol que ya había ingerido.

A sus 28 años, Yoh Asakura podría ser considerado un chico relativamente tranquilo, algunos dirían que hasta inocente, sobretodo su hermano, el responsable de que se encontrase a mitad de semana (y mitad de la noche) en un sitio como ese. El mismo hermano que ya llevaba una sólida hora prestando más atención a sus amigas que a él. Tenía la certeza de que lo había llevado ahí con buenas intenciones, como presentarle a alguna chica, probablemente. Aún así, en aquel instante se le hacía difícil estar convencido de esto, ya que su presencia pasaba más desapercibida en el grupo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Recordaba torpemente los nombres de las chicas que le acompañaban y tenía la sensación de que en algún momento Hao le había comentado sobre ellas, sin embargo, los detalles se le hacían borrosos. Quizás no estaba prestando atención, después de todo. Hundido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que su hermano había pedido otra ronda de bebidas y ya era demasiado tarde para detener a la chica de cabello rubio que estaba de camino a la barra. No quería lanzarle a Hao una mirada con tanto desdén, pero el cansancio estaba acabando con lo que era normalmente una paciencia infinita.

"Qué tanto, si mañana no trabajas," le dijo Hao al ver su cara, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su hermano, con una brillante sonrisa y un trago en su mano libre.

Yoh veía la resignación como su única salida, igual, tampoco era tan tarde, ¿no? ¿O si? Al fin logró escuchar el nombre de la chica de cabello azul, Kanna, quien le entregó un vaso de ginebra y de inmediato lo juntó con el suyo en un brindis, de una forma bastante más delicada de la que se hubiese esperado por su aspecto tan rudo.

"Tengo hambre," se escuchó decir, llevando una mano hacia su estómago, que sonaba descontroladamente. Hao sólo rió, señalando un bowl con frutos secos que descansaba olvidado en la mesa.

"Aquí se comen otras cosas, hermano," terminó y esta vez fue la rubia, Mari, quien reprendió a Hao con un codazo.

Listo, era perfecto, la excusa perfecta; se iría para comer, ¿qué tendría en la nevera? Qué más daba, seguro se cruzaría con algún ramen abierto de camino a casa. Ensayó en su mente varias veces cómo se va levantaría y le diría a todos que hasta luego, chaito, chao y mientras repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez se puso de pie y se armó de valor para… Se dio cuenta de que las luces del sitio bajaron de intensidad y que el tipo de música había cambiado, sonando más lenta, más potente y más electrónica, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño escenario se iluminaba progresivamente.

Desorientado, se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió una mano pasar por su nuca y cuando se volteó, encontró los ojos dorados de una mujer, sosteniendo su mirada con una media sonrisa, entre coqueta y desafiante. En aquel movimiento, Yoh no pudo evitar bajar la vista en lo que la mujer siguió su camino, su larga melena rubia meciéndose con cada paso, rozando su espalda... Bajó la vista hacia sus caderas, y se encantó con los dos huecos que la adornaban.

Se sintió avergonzado por estarla mirando de esa forma, pero no por esto se detuvo. El movimiento de sus nalgas al andar le dejaban tonto y sin darse cuenta, se estaba sentando otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quizás fue la saturada luz roja contra esa piel lisa, pero Yoh se sintió totalmente hipnotizado por ella. Apenas lograba salir del trance cuando la luz se atenuaba ligeramente, y sólo se distinguía la silueta de la bailarina, moviéndose de una manera casi desgarradora mientras subía al escenario, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo realmente descarado al escuchar la risa de las chicas y de su hermano.

"Se llama Anna," le dijo la pelirroja, con un aire burlón.

Y ya no recuerda mucho más cuando se despierta con el terrible sonido de la alarma.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada gracias a Allie, por ayudarme y hacer el beta de esta historia.
> 
> Y pues un día a las 3 de la mañana escuchando Towaie me dí cuenta que querí a escribir a Anna stripper y lo que inicialmente iba a ser un oneshot para las chicas del discord, se convirtió en un multichap en el cual estoy muy ilusionada. Será la primera vez que escriba algo tan largo y espero que no sea totalmente terrible. Se lo dedico a todas las peyotitas a las que quiero mucho.
> 
> Ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo largo y multichap me gustaría que fuesen muy honestos con sus reviews para poder mejorar todo lo posible. Como siempre, muchí simas gracias por leer, significa el mundo entero para mi. :)
> 
> (La canción con la que baila Anna es You & Me - Flume Remix de Disclosure y Flume.)


End file.
